Various memory systems use non-volatile memory, such as Flash memory, for storing data. Flash memory devices are typically managed by a management layer referred to as Flash Management or Flash Translation Layer (FTL). Among other tasks, the FTL typically manages the operation of the Flash memory before and after electrical power interruptions.